1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to the field of application deployment, and in particular, to a chargeback method for tracking infrastructure cost at a transaction level.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The cost for using an application program typically must include a portion of the hardware cost. The hardware cost generally contains a host cost and a storage cost. In many instances these hardware costs are billed to the user of the application using a “fixed cost” method. The Fixed cost method may not accurately account for the use of the CPU time or the use of the storage capacity of the system. The total cost for purchasing an application is also typically paid up-front by the user. In a corporate environment, an individual business unit may be unable to justify the total cost for purchasing the application even when the corporate wide demand for the application would justify the cost.
Therefore there is a need for a better method for tracking system resource usage and determining the actual cost per use such that a more accurate business decision can be made to determine the cost effective use of an application.